Nate Marquardt vs. Dan Miller
Dan Miller was a late replacement for Yoshihiro Akiyama. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Miller landed a jab early. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Marquardt stuffed a single sprawling. Marquardt worked towards a guillotine. He had it. Four fifteen. Miller stood to the clinch and they exchanged a knee each. Miller worked a relentless single. Four minutes. Nate landed a jumping knee inside. Miller drove for the double relentlessly and finally got it against the cage. Three thirty-five left. Nate landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. Three fifteen. The crowd booed raucuously. Nate stood and got a double but Miller had a guillotine from guard with three minutes. He has that. Nate passed to half-guard. Nate popped out. Two thirty-five. Miller regained guard. Nate landed a pair of left elbows. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Nate landed a right. Nate landed a right elbow. Miller worked a rubber guard briefly. One thirty-five left now. Miller landed a right elbow from the bottom. One fifteen as the ref stood it up there heh. One minute. Nate landed a big right and worked a double and got a big slam to half-guard and defended a guillotine. Miller regained guard working towards it again. Thirty-five. Nate popped out. Miller worked a kimura. Fifteen. Miller let it go. Nate landed a right elbow as the first round ended. Nate's round solidly. The second round began. Nate landed an inside kick. Miller replied with a good leg kick. Four thirty-five. Miller blocked a high kick and ate an inside kick. Miller landed a straight right very nicely. Four fifteen. 'Don't stand in front of him, Dan.' 'Keep our hands up.' Four minutes as Nate landed a right to the body dodging an uppercut. Miller's striking looks better than I thought. Three thirty-five. Nate landed a right and another and a high kick. He landed a flying knee and Miller caught it for a single beautifully as the crowd oohed loudly. Three fifteen. Miller hugged the legs against the cage. Three minutes as Miller had the back. Nate stood to the clinch. Miller kneed the body. Two thirty-five as Nate landed a high knee. They broke. Miller landed a counter right hand niiicely. Two fifteen. Nate landed an inside kick. Two minutes. Nate landed a right hand. One thirty-five. Nate landed a nice jab, yeah. Nate landed a nice straight right. He landed a massive one. One fifteen as Nate got a double to side control. Miller had a guillotine and he regained guard with it tight. This is close. One minute. The crowd's going nuts. That is so tight. Nate popped out but he looked concerned during the attempt. Nate landed a right hammerfist and a left elbow. Thirty-five with another left elbow. Nate landed a right elbow. Another thudding right elbow. Fifteen. Another left elbow. The second round ended. Nate won that round big but Miller's game. Nate had a tiny cut on his lower lip. Nate wanted pressure in the third round. Miller's corner wanted takedowns. 'Let's go win this fucking fight. Win this round. We've got it.' The third round began and they touched gloves. Nate landed a nice right. He landed a flush high kick. Four thirty-five. Miller just keeps coming. Nate landed a nice grazing right. Miller landed a nice uppercut counter. Four fifteen. Nate landed a massive nice leg kick there after faking the right. Four minutes. His style looks very different. Nate landed a right. Miller was cut by the left eye, around the brow. 'Let's get on him, Dan.' Three thirty-five. Miller landed an iffy leg kick. Nate missed a Superman punch and landed a right. Three fifteen. Nate sprawled stuffing a single. Three minutes. Action slowing. Nate turned for the back. Miller rolled to regain guard. Two thirty-five. Miller landed a right elbow from the bottom. 'Let's get offensive.' Two fifteen. Miller landed three right elbows from the bottom. Nate landed a right elbow. Two minutes. Nate landed three short rights. He landed a big right elbow and a left elbow and a right elbow. 'Let's get busy, Danny.' One thirty-five. Miller worked for a kimura. One fifteen as he let it go. Nate landed a big left elbow there. One minute as Nate landed a left hammerfist. Boos coming. Nate landed a right elbow and a pair of left elbows. He landed three left hands and another. Thirty-five left. Nate landed a pair of left elbows. Fifteen. Miller had a triangle, Nate escaped and landed a big left elbow, Miller tried another triangle. The third round ended. Nate helped Miller up and hugged him. Nate's corner came over and told Miller 'great job.' '30-27', Miragliotta said. He's making his prediction I guess. Unfortunately, I agree. 'Danny has never had an easy fight,' Miragliotta was saying. 'Everybody thought that Nate was going to walk through him.' Marquardt had the unanimous decision.